Jane Shepard and Liara T Soni and there baby
by 13thJackal
Summary: this is Chapter 2 of the story


I do not own Mass Effect or any of the stuff on it. None of it. All Bioware's.

This is about commander Shepard going up aganst the reapers in mass effect 3 in 1st part Shepard and Liara had Shepard's was _Conceive_ before Shepard was 's Baby Girl was born 1 year (Do the math )latter for those who wanted to know about the months of the pregnancy term if you want the for a more precise date( use your imagination) sorry I had to add that .

Now Shepard is in the war with the Reapers will she be able to do it or will she get every body killed.

Chapter 2

The commander Jane Shepard just got word to get the Normandy off the planet.

Joker get the Normandy up I want it moving Jane said . Yes Mam Joker said .

Jane,Aethyta and the crew are on the Normandy .Why do you have your Baby Girl on

board the ship we are going into battle?Ash asked.I made a deal with Liara is on a nother

Mission I am keeping my a smile.

on the Normandy.I would not have to worry about the Reapers killing her .Jane said.

Joker set vector and course to said. Yes said

Commander we are at Mars station Joker ,James Grab your Armor Jane Said.

Joker drop us right here Jane Mam Joker said. it's Cerberus ...Why are they here?

Keep on your toes people Jane said Jane,Ash,James Walking slowly. when they spot a Cerberus

shooting someone Jane gets a Bead on the Cerberus Killer pulls the Trigger .Ash takes 2 down

James gets 2 all clear Jane said. We need to get Said.

looking around at the Entrance Jane hits the up console Be ready Jane get into the station no one is there then Jane hears a noise in the Ducts some one is running she brings up her weapon Jane Liara Jane Said. Puts her hand on James weapon pushing it down she is with us . Jane know her?James she is my as the asari say my Bond over to Liara puts her arm around her wast draws her close hi Said. Gives her a brings you here?Ash must want you pretty Said.

Yea they want what I am is?Ash asked.

A Prothean Device It is capable of tremendous amounts of Said.

We need to find it before Cerberus gets Said. Jane and her crew fought their way to the Prothen Becon but they was not the only ones trying to get the information.A Cerberus Agent is there. Ash Jane points to the left Liara starts to get the download the Agent is Deleting it.

Ash finds the Agent Get away from there now Ash Said. the Agent gets away from Ash Commander the Agent is getting away ! Ash starts after the Agent Joker,James someone any one. Jane Said. I got them James Said Forcing the Shuttle down the Agent breaks the shuttle door off. Grabs Ash by the head starts ramming her into the wall. Stop right Now Jane Said. Ashes body just drops down . the Agent has Jane in her sights running right at her. Jane pulls out her M-5 Phalanx take the Agent down in 2 shots .James Bring that thing with us Jane Said. Jane picks up Ashes body brings it to the med bay .Joker Set a vector and coarse for the Citadel .Jane said in a worried voice.I did all I can She needs to be in a Said. I know I just don't like people under my command getting hurt this bad Jane where is Aethyta ? Liara asked. She is playing with James in our room. Liara heads to her room to be with Aethyta. Citadel this is the SSV Normandy requesting a vector and a berth.

Normandy dock at why don't you take Aethyta to see her grand father.I will be there in a little while Jane her a has been taken to the can you go and check on Ash for me I need to get to the Counselors. Jane walks up to the counselors We need your help the Reapers are here. and they will not stay at earth any thing you can spare .

Councilor Tevos we have a plan we found a Prothen Device that is capable of tremendous amounts of energy. It is Getting Built as we .We can not spare any thing for earth as have to secure our borders First Councilor Valern Said .and the Councilor leave .Jane walks to the Human Councilor room has to listen to his B . S .trying not to pull her weapon out when the

Turian Councilor enters the room. I can not give you what you asked for but I can tell you how you can get it Valern said. Find the Turian primarch only he can move our forces during a war. Valern Said. Also the counselors has voted to restore your Specter Status . Valern said.

Joker set a vector and corse for Palaven we have a primarch to pick up yes mam Joker said let's go find the Turian Said Jane shoots her way to a Solder We are looking for the Primarch Jane Said. His Shuttle was destroyed on the take Solder said .

OK who is the Primarch now?Jane Victus just found out he is the Primarch now

Primarch Victus we need that krogan if we are going to win this war Victus said. OK then let's go get the Wrex. Jane Said set up a meeting with the diplomats latter Jane is back on the Normandy How did the meeting with the diplomats go?Liara asked.I'm just glad it didn't start a Set a vector and corse to Sur'Kesh .Jane , go get

Urdnot Bakara. Jane said. the Delatros Gave us permission to get the female Said.

Jane and her crew fight their way to Urdnot Bakara Mordin has her ready to transport to the shuttle . but Cerberus just showed up wanting the same thing . Jane, Ash,Garrus fights the Cerberus troops off the Female Krogan Finley she is on the shuttle headed to the Normandy.

Mordin get started on the cure for the genophage Jane set a corse for Tuchanka.

Jane Said. Hi Urdnot Bakara my name is Shepard I Plan to cure the genophage and who better than Mordin .Jane get the bomb deactivated we will get the turran crew save in the said. OK we need to get to the Turian Bomb Jane and her crew fight there way to where the bomb is . the primarch son heads to the top deactivat the bomb .he was on his last part when the thing came loose taking him with it .There is a ground-to-space cannon needs to be taken back. Jane and her Crew fights there way to the space cannon

sets the console to shot the Cerberus frigate.. back on the Normandy.

Wrex are you ready to get this done?Jane lets do this Wrex on Tuchanka the Clans are ready Wrex said. OK we need to activate The Maw fight there way to each Maw Hammer finely both Maw Hammers are Working calling Kalros.

and Kalros. don't like the Reaper needless to say the Reaper gets destroyed by Kalros

the Guard Dog . now Mordin starts up to the shroud tower. Jane wants to go up with him but he told her it is a one way trip . Jane knew that she is loosing a good friend . Jane tells him

Good By Old turns and walks away when she sees the Cure coming out the top then the top Mordin with heads back before she can head back to Normandy she stops by to talk with Wrex and Urdnot from now on you will be known as my sister and Shepard will mean hero Wrex said We can't thank Mordin but we can thank you will have a place here on Tuchanka Urdnot Bakara Said .Maby one day I will call Tuchanka my home Jane said I would like to spend some time with you two My Daughter would love to spend time with Family Aunt Uncle I hope that the Krogans don't get mad. we will tell them that Jane Shepard has all rights and privileges as a Said . Have a good day Urdnot Bakara Jane Said.

Back on the Normandy primarch Victus Wrex has Started sending Krogan to heads to her Quarters and there Liara and Aethyta is Jane just eases into the bed and gets dog piled by Aethyta and tickling Normandy crew Fights through every thing setting up every planet ship army she could find this was it the Last fight . Jane gets Aethyta and Liara in her I just want to tell you what ever happens in this war I will never forget you and our will lose a lot of people. we will destroy the keep her save on the Normandy..gives Liara a kiss .I love you Liara. Commander the Ships are ready commander all have confirmed ready . Joker link me to all ship's.

Today we face an enemy that has chosen to fight us though we stand together never before has so many stood together as one . bring the end to the reapers commander hitting the relay 4,3,2,1 on my command .FIRE. divide the reapers into 4 parts each part will have 1/4 of our Tali have your ships hit the Reapers on the left top Geth hit the left hit the top right Asari hit the right Bottom. hammer ready to drop. now !

hammer has dropped the loses was minimal Commander i need you to lead the last push up the middle .Jane and her squad heads up the middle but gets stopped at the reaper while fighting the husk Jane has to launch the missiles the first two is a no go the second two is a hit . Jane regroups her squad to do the final push no one hold back we need to make to the need to get as many in the beam as we can I would hate to be the only one to make it Garrus, Ash. on me . let's get this done ! Jane, Garrus,Ash,running to the white beam reapers hitting all over in one instant all 3 are either dead dieing or choose to it things turn Dark Garrus was gone Ash was nowhere to be seen Jane could not stop thinking about Liara and Aethyta what would happen when she Died. what would Aethyta think about her dad .Jane can't Move, Speek or see.

there is no sound no vibrations Just quite it seems like it has been a long time

Anderson did you find her? no Anderson said We need to call it off she isn't here any more James if you want to take the chance of trying to tell Liara That Commander is dead than go for it ... but don't expect to live past it. Anderson said . the asari pitched in as did the krogan the Turians ,Asari,Drell,Humans,Quarians,Salarians,Geth, all pitched in unknown to all but it was Liara that call all the help . Some she had to shame to get them to Wrex was probably was a big help standing beside Liara with Grunt on the other side. the Hours turned into Days then weeks about the time all hope of finding her was lost a Geth Prime found her .before any one else was notified the Geth engineers drope in started digging lifting and the Dr Chakwas was told by a asari to get there on the was beyond words when Jane was Brought in not too much was felt it would take a long time . Liara would come by once a day to meld with her let her know she was going to be OK . Jane wanted to know how Ash and Garuus was and if they have been found .Liara told her that they was in with the ones that would not give up on finding later Jane was talking with Liara Garrus,Ash. what happened? Jane we thought you was hit by the reaper beam but we never found your Body we was wondering how you killed the reapers Garrus asked well I thought I seen you get blown up along with ash. then every thing went said. the dark was that big reaper that was sitting on top of you Ash said the Liara walked in with Aethyta daddy Easy now Liara said Jane tried to reach out to get Liaras hand I am still sore Jane said. Aethyta was standing close as Liara would let her get too close without hurting her the crew left to let Jane have some time with Liara and there Daughter.I still don't know just what happened Jane said. you talked harbinger out of the harvest something about 1+1 =3? Liara asked yea you and me = Aethyta with a smile Jane said

we need a vacation what do you think wife? Jane said with a smile .where to ?Liara asked.. Jane Pick a place we have plenty of to in joy each other Jane said. we will need marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue babies ,.Liara said Jane agreed .

The End


End file.
